Major Planets of the Black Horde
K '.Ziost' Ziost is a cold and icy planet located on the Outer Rim of the galaxy. Made up of snowcapped mountain ranges and frozen tundra, Ziost is a desolate and unforgiving wasteland. Like many of the planets ruled by the Sith, it is a focal point for the Dark Side of the Force. This intriguing quality of Ziost is what attracted the earlier Sith species to the planet after they immigrated off the graveyard world of Korriban. Over the centuries the Sith made the planet into a center for the Sith Order, and as such may older and darker secrets lay below the ice of Ziost. System: Ziost System Size: Medium Sector: Esstran Sector Population: 76. 7 Million Atmospher: Breathable Terrain: Ziost consists almost exclusively of frozen tundra, icy mountains and arid, chilled plains. Resources: Black Markets, Sith Technology and holocrons .....Byss Another planet touched by the dark side of the Force, Bysss has been described as a ‘paradise world’ full of lush wildlife and an eerie but calm atmosphere. Despite this outward appearance, Dark Side energies are everywhere on the planet, corrupting not only the inhabitants, but also the planet itself. The strange eerie blue-green glow that envelops the atmosphere on Byss is actually a physical manifestation of the Dark Side of the Force. This unique feature of Byss is likely the reason it was colonized by the Black Horde, as the Sith have been keenly interested in experimenting with Byss’ connection to the Dark Side. System: Beshqek System Size: Medium Population: 19 Billion Atmosphere: Breathable Terrain: Byss supports a heathly ecosystem with large water reserves, temperate forests. In addition the planet also has numerous urban sprawls. Resources: Clones, Cloning technology, and Force Users KoKorriban Korriban is a barren desert world with a cold and dry climate. The planet is covered in series of canyons and valleys separated by mountain ranges. More importantly however is the planet’s connection to the Force, specifically the ‘Dark Side’ of the Force. Known as the ancestral home world of the Sith race, Korriban has had, and continues to have, a long history with Force users. Numerous Sith Lords have risen and fallen from power on the forbidding planet with many of these departed rulers being entombed within the multitude of Korriban’s mausoleums. The most prominent of these being the Valley of the Dark Lords. More recently a Sith Academy has been constructed on the planet, ensuring that new generations of Force users are ‘properly’ educated in the use of the dark side. System: Horuset System Size: Medium Sector: Esstran Sector Population: 10,000 Atmosphere: Breathable Terrain: Korriban is lined with old and worn mountain ranges which are accentuated by the deep canyons and valleys that are formed between them. Apart from that, Korriban is littered with dry wasteland deserts that span out from the mountainous areas. Lastly, Korriban’s man-made landmarks are perhaps the planet’s most renowned attribute. The numerous Sith tombs that reside on Korriban is astounding. Resources: Sith artifacts, Dark Jed Category:Planets Category:Black Horde Category:Factions